The present invention relates to catheter insertion devices.
Catheters are primarily used to administer fluids, such as medicine, directly into a patient""s vascular system. A catheter is typically inserted into a patient""s vein using a catheter insertion device that includes a sharp tip needle. Generally, the needle is disposed inside the interior hollow portion of the catheter with its sharp tip slightly protruding beyond the edge of the catheter. The catheter equipped with the needle is connected to a needle hub. The needle is then used to facilitate the insertion of the catheter into a patient and is removed when catheter insertion is successfully achieved.
One problem is that immediately after the withdrawal of the needle from the patient""s vein, the clinician performing the catheter insertion for the patient is exposed to the needle tip. Such exposure to the needle tip creates a danger of an accidental needle stick leaving the clinician or others vulnerable to the transmission of dangerous blood-borne pathogens such AIDS and hepatitis.
Several safety catheter insertion devices have been developed.
One example relates to a device equipped with a protection mechanism in which several rigid segments are serially connected to each other by a plurality of hinges. These segments are disposed about the insertion needle. These segments are folded upon each other during the needle insertion and are extended to completely cover the needle once the insertion is completed. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,892 and 6,050,976).
Another example relates to a device using a retraction mechanism utilizing power or energy to retract the needle into a housing compartment. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,976). Yet, another example relates to a device with an automatic retraction mechanism through the use of a spring mechanism to enable needle retraction. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,510).
All of these methods relate to implementing a device to retract the needle into a concealed area. These methods require complex assembly of multiple parts and a complicated retracting mechanism, which in turn may make the safety insertion device much more expensive and complicated to use as compared to a conventional insertion device without those safety features. Another problem associated with these safety insertion devices is that the needle may escape from the device thus defeating the safety purpose.
Moreover, conventional needles that are used with safety catheter insertion devices such as those described above are hollow. Hollow needles may break easily thus, exposing the clinician or the patient to more risks of contamination or of injury.
The present invention provides apparatuses and methods for safely inserting of a catheter into a patient. The present invention further provides apparatuses and methods for safely inserting of a catheter into a patient with the use of a solid needle.
In one exemplary embodiment, an apparatus of the present invention includes a hollow needle shaft which is coupled to a hollow needle tip. The hollow needle shaft includes a first end, a second end, and a first dimension. The hollow needle tip includes a sharp end, a blunt end, and a second dimension. The second dimension is greater than the first dimension such that a juncture, which is a step up from the first end, is formed when the hollow needle shaft couples to the hollow needle tip. A catheter is disposed about the hollow needle shaft and the hollow needle tip with the hollow needle tip protruding from an edge of the catheter. A connector is used to couple the catheter to a safety container, which is partially disposed within a body. The safety container is designed to trap the hollow needle tip therein after the hollow needle tip retracts into the safety container.
In another exemplary embodiment, an apparatus of the present invention includes a needle shaft, which is coupled to a solid needle tip. The needle shaft includes a first end, a second end, and a first dimension. The solid needle tip includes a sharp end, a blunt end, a groove, and a second dimension. The second dimension is greater than the first dimension such that a juncture, which is a step up from the first end, is formed when the needle shaft is coupled to the solid needle tip. The groove runs axially along a surface of said solid needle tip and extends from said sharp end to said blunt end. A catheter is disposed about the needle shaft and the solid needle tip with the solid needle tip protruding from an edge of the catheter. A connector is used to couple the catheter to a safety container, which is partially disposed within a body. The safety container is designed to trap the solid needle tip therein after the solid needle tip retracts into the safety container.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments. The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale but the emphasis is being placed upon illustrating the principles of the present invention.